Fanfic Galore
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: It was all Lex's fault. She introduced Jamie to fanfiction and it is her fault. For Takara Phoenix's OC contest. Rated T for safety, and for not being really sure about the other ratings.
1. Chapter 1 - This book you really like

**Yeah, yeah. Another fanfic! Ugh, what a waste of your time (if you hate me, that is).**

**This is for Phoe's OC contest. I thought I can get out of it, but how wrong was I? Wrong enough, since, Ta-da! Here's a fanfic for the contest! Hooray! (NOPE. At the time I'm writing this I'm supposed to study for finals but I'm too lazy to do so.) This idea came up on DA, and once it did, I couldn't think of doing anything else... Even though my mind is pretty much like "You fool! Do your work or write TMB's second episode now! What are you doing with your life, making up such characters!" But I shut it up as much as I can because I already have a headache...**

**Disclaimer: This is NOT mine. The Chasing!verse and all its characters (save for Lex, who's very obviously mine) belong to Phoe. But if it was mine, it would look completely different. So... NOT MINE! (I also know Greek to a very certain extent, which means I can only decipher words I had already read somewhere else and know what they sound like, but Lex is Greek, so... Yep.)**

**Also, THIS IS NOT COMPLETE. It says it is, but it's more to me as "oh, look here, sweetie, it's the first part done! On to the next one!" and less as a this-is-a-complete-story. So yeah.**

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

It was all Lex's fault. She introduced Jamie to fanfiction and it is her fault.

When Jamie Raser was introduced to fanfiction, it was done by a very annoying little mischievous daughter of Antheros, known as Alexis Metaxas. They met when Lex was brought to camp by the DPS, when both were around twelve years old, and even though they clicked immediately and became friends for life (well, kinda), he thought she was irritating as fuck. He believed that the little Greek demigoddess was all about labeling people. Until the Day of Doom, as she likes to call it - the day she revealed fanfiction sites to him. That very day they were alone at the Rasers' house, it was summer vacation, and they were not at camp then because Lex's mother came to visit and Lex needed her best friend with her, so they waited until her (bitch of a) mother came.

"What's wrong with you, Alexis?" He asked and looked into her unbelievably enthusiastic eyes. It made him fear for his life.

"Nothing is wrong, prinkipissa mou," she said with a slow nod and slight head-tilt. "Rather the opposite." Then she opened her laptop to show him a rather old yet very active website. "This, Samuel Elijah James Raser the Fifth, is a site called Fanfiction-dot-net, and here is a fanfic. The word 'fanfic' is derived from the words 'fan' and 'fiction', and I'm sure you know what they mean, prinkipissa. This particular piece is called 'Notice me, Senpai'." She put the computer in front of him and declared "I'm going to make us some coffee while you read. Enjoy!"

He felt like he was going to strangle her. And then have his papa revive her only to strangle her again.

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

"Well? How's the reading?" Lex joined Jamie back on his bed with a cup of Greek Frappé, drinking it from a striped red-and-green straw they both knew she hid in her bag (for emergency drinks that simply cannot be drank any other way, as she always says). He gave her a 'why-didn't-you-make-me-some-too-you-bitch' look, and she just answered with a "hey, that was the only clean glass in this place, seriously, Jamie?"

"Whatever, just... Why would anyone write alternate-reality fiction about my great-grandparents?"

"Because it's fun." Alexis took another sip. Another very, very loud sip. "It's like, you know, this book you really like, I can't remember the English name... Ugh, O Árchontas to̱n Dachtylidió̱n?"

"Lord of The Rings?"

"Yes! Anyway, there are fanfics about it also. Want to read a Daria fanfic where Daria and Jane exchange bikinis as International Friendship Day gifts? It's there! Want a Kingdom Hearts-Pokemon crossover? Go for it! There are even Dumbeldore-shaming fanfics on this site. It's epic! Let me start an account for you!"

"Wait a minute, why would I-"

"Because I told you so." He sighed and let her take over.

The duo spent the entire afternoon, evening and some of the night reading and reviewing things, and only after Tom - Jamie's dad - threatened them to return both to camp as soon as possible, they went to sleep. When Jamie woke up he found a note stuck to his face. The note read 'Hey prinkipissa mou! I want you to practice writing fanfiction, ok sweetie? I trust you! Also, I'm with my mom at the time you're reading this. Sorry for not waking you up, dude... Really. Anyway, go ahead and start writing. I'll be checking on your progress! Love, me!'

Once again. He's going to strangle her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wendy looks like Arwen

**Disclaimer: Lex aside, this is not mine. It belongs to a girl who can write more than 2k every time. I can barely do that. At least up till recently when I wrote a 3k chapter to a story on FP...**

**Also, slight OOC in this chapter, and Lex being a real pusher when it comes to what she thinks about... Forgive me!**

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

_Four years later_

Jamie wanted to do either of two things - send Arwen back to England, or jump her right now. It was so hard not to do any of these things. So he turned his mind to his laptop and kept writing his magical creation called "Oh, Mabel" (just because he had no better ideas). And then he just found himself constantly pressing the same keys on the keyboard and deleting them, time after time. And all of that because of the Strawberry-Blonde that he knew was in the kitchen, making tea and listening to an audio version of The Hobbit. It was frustrating.

On the other side, all the way back at the kitchen, Arwen was frustrated also. She knew she wanted to have Jamie, and that he wanted her too. But she also had the feeling he's only feeling that because she has a pretty face. It was hard for her to bring herself to admit it, but she actually liked him. It was not a phase of growing up when your childhood frenemy becomes nice all of the sudden, it was more like... Actually falling in love. And she fell hard. Then the timer went off and she took the strainer out of the mug and sat down next to the kitchen table to drink her tea. She looked when he didn't, and he did when she didn't. And they did it in silence.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie looked at her, set his computer aside and sat up. "Just writing a fanfic."

"What's a fanfic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her face fell. He didn't mean that! "No! Not like that. I could let you read one of mine..." If you're interested. She just smiled, took her mug and went to sit next to him.

"Where is it?"

He opened an internet tab and a rather old website and started explaining - this is a site for fanfiction, he said, which is what it sounds like. And then he showed her his account and let her read his 87-chapter WIP The Hobbit fanfic. As she read he explained, and he answered all of her questions about things he didn't explain. And most of the time they read in silence. Then his phone went off with Kevin MacLoed's Sugar Plum Dark Mix and he excused himself, going to check the message.

'At your place in five. Got Feta chips. BE PREPARED.'

He sighed and went back to Arwen, and after five minutes of blessed near-silence, there was rapid knocking on the door. Lex was there, waving a bag of Feta cheese flavored chips in his face.

"Get in," he sighed and rolled his eyes. Arwen turned. "Arwen, Lex, Lex, Arwen, meet each other, I'm upstairs." He took his computer and went away from all the distraction. He locked himself in his room and kept going at "Oh, Mabel".

'"But Dipper," Mabel said, "we have the grappling hook!"'

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

"So, Arwen," Lex started and twisted a bleached white strand of hair on her finger. Arwen's hair was so pretty, and so unlike her own super-bleached hair that looks like a bunch of hay that was photoshopped to look white. "Any relatives in the Elven kingdom?"

"What? No," she answered with a strange look on her face.

"I was kidding, girl, relax." The Greek scratched her head and opened her bag of chips. "Want one?" After Arwen's refusal, she just ate two and put the bag aside.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing! Just... Did Jamie ask you out yet?" Lex saw the Brit's face distort in confusion. "What? I mean, you have to be that girl he's really into. He won't stop talking about this 'really pretty girl from back home in England who can't seem to like me romantically so I must be a gentleman for her or I'll die'," she said in a mocking voice.

"You must be mistaken," the English daughter of Venus muttered. "He's not like that, okay? I know him well enough to-"

"I'm his best friend here, and the daughter of one of the Erotes, do you really think I can't sense his feelings to you? I know him for four years and you for a lifetime, yeah, yeah, but you see, kouklitsa, and may the gods hear no such things from me, your mother is originally only the goddess of beauty, and the gods of love are my dad and uncles, and mythology's twisted. And besides-" Lex took a bottle of pink lemonade out of her bag and opened it, sticking a red-and-green straw in and drinking somewhat quietly. "This is about you guys liking each other. I watched people dance around each other for months before starting to date, and it's so annoying to know they're blind to the other's affection. This comes from a girl whose mother is a matchmaker of sorts and father is the god of requited love. I'm begging you, please believe me when I tell you Jamie likes you for everything that you are, I'm getting really tired of this."

Arwen just couldn't believe her. "My mother is the goddess of love! I'd know if-"

"Your mother is the goddess of beauty and love. First beauty. And that's a fact. And my dad is the god of **requited** love, which isn't generic like your mother or my uncle Cupid. The name Antheros **literally** translates from Greek to love returned. I'd know requited love before any children of Venus. Trust me with this one." During a long pause, Lex took out her chips. The tension between them was really harsh. "Just go and set the things between you two, okay? I'll be waiting down here for you. Also, if you can tell him a Gravity Falls fanfic isn't really the best way to avoid his issues, I'd love you forever and volunteer right now to be your maid of honor when you get married."

With a sigh, Arwen left and went to talk to Jamie.

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

'Dipper couldn't ignore her - the long red hair, the pale, freckled skin'

The squeak of his door opening interrupted when Jamie saw Arwen standing at the door. After a long, awkward silence, he turned his head to the document - and realized he's been writing an entire chapter about Wendy, a character he didn't even plan to put in the story until Robbie dumped her, just because she looked like Arwen. He closed his eyes and cursed inside.

"Lex said we should talk, or... Whatever..." Arwen muttered, getting closer to him slowly.

"She says that to everyone," he groaned, saved the file and closed his laptop. "At least to everyone she thinks are in love."

"Oh... So you're not-"

"Not what? In love with you? Yeah, I am- Ugh! This is so not the way I wanted to do this!" Arwen sat next to him and rubbed his back. Her touch was very calming. "I... I really like you, Arwen. I think I may even love you. But I didn't want to tell you straight away, you know, because it would be so awkward if I did-"

"It's okay," she told him and blushed. A lot. "I like you too. But I always thought you were shallow, like pretty much everyone else..." Then there was silence, far more awkward than the previous one.

"Can I take you on a date?" Jamie asked suddenly. Arwen raised a brow. "I-"

"Yes, I'd love that," Arwen answered and smiled. Jamie smiled too. After another blushing session Arwen stood back up and left the room. Both felt a weight on their chest. Not a bad one, though. Just a really nice, happy and stressful weight.

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

"Told you I'd be your maid of honor," Lex said when she saw Arwen blushing like mad. "You look like a red crayon."

"What am I going to do?" Arwen asked, breathing heavily, and sat very ungracefully on the couch next to a girl she was soon to call her friend. "I don't know what to do! What if Jamie-"

"He loves you, Red Crayon," Lex said in a this-is-common-knowledge note. "Yep, this is your name from now on. Red Crayon. Anyway, whatever you do, he'd love you. I can assure you. Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Want chips?" She took out another bag.

Arwen took the bag of Feta-flavored chips and started eating in stress. She just needed help right now, and Lex seemed like she knows what she's doing. And like that Arwen decided to trust her fully.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's All Lex's Fault

**Note: This chapter was written after I finished 11th grade (and if it was uploaded in September, which it probably was, than I just started 12th grade. YAY I'M A SENIOR!). For this really odd reason, my muse doesn't work during summer vacation, so I pushed myself to write this while I'm (still) battling writer's block. And it's not just this fanfic! It's also a story I'm publishing on FP called The Marching Bands (please read it? My profile is /u/886886/ but on fictionpress), which is something I planned all the way through (at least its first novel) and four chapters were already posted and I'm trying my hardest to write both this story and TMB before school starts. My mind is going in three different directions and I actually think I should take pills to write this summer, but I hate taking pills (the long-period ones depress my hunger and the short-period ones are just disgusting). So if anything isn't the best, I know. Trust me.**

**I also know this chapter is pretty short (in my perspective, I'm working on a story that's 13 pages and counting) but I try to get the plot more than I try to do length. This was meant to have only three chapters, unfortunately...**

**And for the last time in this fanfic (*sobs*), disclaimer: Anyone but Lex (and some more characters you probably didn't know) belongs to Phoe and her Chasing!verse. Lex and her son and anything that doesn't seem to belong is mine. And I think, once again, slight OOC...**

**Time to end the show...**

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

_Over fifteen years later, in 2109_

"Bye, Mom!"

Arwen caught PJ getting dressed and running down the stairs at the same time, a thing she would catch him do if he was late. With her cup of tea in one hand she grabbed his shirt and stopped him midway.

"And where are you going, exactly?"

"To the bonfire, Mom. It's 2109. This party is important!" PJ tried to pull a kicked-puppy face on her, but Arwen was resistable to everything he did. "And I know I should've gone with Annalene and all of them, but I told Annalene I was coming a little later because I needed to get ready, okay? So please-please-please let me go!"

"I'm not going to stop you," she assured him after seeing how scared he was. "I needed to check. Just get dressed before going out, okay?" As Arwen released her grip, PJ nodded like crazy, got dressed properly and left the house. Arwen laughed a little at her son's awkwardness and went back to the kitchen, to listen to an audiobook and drink her tea while waiting for dinner to be ready. She was barely forty years old, but the bonfire seemed like it was not made for her.

Reunited with her phone, Arwen sent a message to Jamie - 'We have an empty house tonight, love' - and started listening to Pride and Prejudice from where she paused.

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

Jamie had to do double the work today because of Lex's absence - her son Theo had an appointment with Doctor Rhett Ellis, a Greek son of Apollo and the best neurodevelopmental disorder expert in both New Athens and New Rome, so she had to take him to New Athens - and he felt like he was going to die. The whole day was a disaster. First the kid they saved not so long ago, Max Schneider, running away from his apartment - he knew he ran away because of a note; then going to look for him personally, which was the hardest to do alone, because New Rome was huge. And lastly - the paperwork. Jamie was just sick of paperwork at this point.

The only text he got from Arwen during the whole day was a simple 'We have an empty house tonight, love', and that wasn't really helping. He was so stressed he thought he was going to explode. Thankfully it was the end of the day when he got the text. Jamie organized his office and left, opening his phone as well as balancing his stuff. He went to the texts and answered Arwen.

'Good. I need to sleep.'

His eyes hurt so much he had to turn off his phone and avoid looking at things. They hurt on the way home, too. More or less Jamie felt like he poured alarming amounts of soap in his eyes.

~comingthroughcomingthrough~

When Jamie got home, he fell face-first on the couch and grunted. Arwen laughed a little at her husband's display of tiredness.

"Lex isn't back, right?" She asked and went to sit next to him, tea in one hand and phone in the other. Through the years she has grown to like Lex. They were godparents of her child and she was of theirs. Seji was really the only one of their children who cared enough to contact her on somewhat weekly basis, but she said it was enough for her. She had Theo, who had PDD-NOS and was enough trouble for her. Not even Lex's mother expected her to think of a child as the end of her adventures... But a child was the end of her adventures.

"I wish Theo didn't have anything too serious," Jamie moaned, too tired to speak. "I hate paperwork."

"I know, love. Do you want coffee?" He grunted a 'yes', and she went to the kitchen to make him coffee. His behavior hasn't changed since he was a teenager.

"I'm too tired to write fanfiction," he mumbled from the couch. That surprised Arwen.

"Did I hear this right? You are too tired to write fanfiction? You, the one person who'll pull all-nighters just to write another chapter?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I kill Lex?"

"What? No!" He tried to be loud, but it didn't work. "You can't kill Lex. She's the Mabel to my Dipper!"

"Let's pretend I understand you." Arwen brought him his coffee. He raised his head and one hand to grab the glass and take a sip. "If so, why is she dropping everything on you?" She petted his hair. "Why not take some work for the way?"

"Schneider only ran away last night," came another grunt.

"I'll let you rest and we'll talk about it later in bed."

"Okay" was the only word Jamie could say.

* * *

Everyone came home, showered, got ready to bed and actually went to bed by the time Arwen came from the bathroom - to find Jamie writing fanfiction. His glasses were at the edge of his nose as he wrote one extremely long paragraph. His hand went and pushed his glasses up in an instinct.

"You should think about going to sleep," she said as she got under the blanket. "You're working tomorrow."

"I don't feel like sleeping," he said with a yawn.

"But you should." Arwen took his laptop, saved the file, closed the laptop and put it down next to her.

"I need to write!"

"You can do this tomorrow evening." She kissed his forehead. "Turn off the lights."

A few minutes later Jamie was asleep, but Arwen stayed awake to think to herself. If it wasn't for Lex, Jamie wouldn't have been himself, so she was grateful. But he would also have a normal sleeping pattern and wouldn't spend hours doing something that normally she liked, but at nights drove her nuts. All she could do was to blame Lex for introducing Jamie to fanfiction as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**And it's over. I'm sad now, but also partially happy because I can now put more time in school (I need to, everybody, I fail at everything) and getting accepted to London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts. And in writing more Lex-fanfics! Including some about her baby boy Theo, who's just a lovely little ray of sunshine and I just want to squish him every time because he's such an adorable kid. So yeah. Fanfic Galore is officially done. (But please go read TMB, it's super important to me!)**

**Love you all! Moi, Trio. Do call me Trio.**


End file.
